


A Million, Then A Million More

by its_me_that_writes



Series: Voltron Drabbles [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Happy Birthday Lance (Voltron), Lance and Keith are secretly dating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_me_that_writes/pseuds/its_me_that_writes
Summary: Lance's friends surprise him on his birthday with breakfast and a trip to the aquarium! Lance and Keith sneak off to see the sharks.





	A Million, Then A Million More

Lance’s eyes pop open and he shoots upright in bed. The golden morning sun dances across the bedspread. There are voices coming from somewhere in his apartment. A heavenly smell wafts it’s way into his room, teasing of bacon, and eggs, and… waffles? Lance climbs out of bed and cracks open his bedroom door. The voices grow stronger and so does the sweet aroma of breakfast. His mouth waters.

“Happy birthday, Lance!” A shout rings out as soon as he’s spotted.

Hunk is in his kitchen, lovingly preparing the delicious feast. Pidge is seated at the table and so is Keith. Lance gives him a small, private smile. He and Keith have been going on secret dates every few weeks for the past eight months. Having Keith here on his birthday makes Lance want to grin from ear to ear, but he controls himself. His eyes are drawn back to the breakfast spread. He can see the waffle iron on the counter as well as a skillet on the stove where Hunk is making pancakes. This day is getting better and better!

“You guys snuck in here to make me breakfast?” Lance asks, despite the obvious answer staring him in the face.

“Yeah. What good is having a spare key to your place if I never get to use it.” Pidge states matter of factly.

Hunk chuckles while he carries several platters of food to the table. “Alright, guys, eat up! We’re meeting Shiro and Curtis in forty minutes.”

“We are? We’re doing a special birthday thing?” Lance asks excitedly. “Where are we meeting them?”

Pidge flashes a mischievous smirk. “It’s a surprise.”

Lance’s eyebrows shoot up. A surprise birthday trip! He glances at Keith, but he’s staring down at his feet under the table. Lance swears there’s a rosy hue to his cheeks. He would question Keith, but that could hint at the fact that they’re seeing each other, and they’re not ready to tell everyone yet. Instead he piles a plate high with food.

“Thanks for making waffles, Hunk,” Lance says as he casually takes a seat next to Keith. Keith subtly rubs the back of his hand along the outside of Lance’s thigh under the table and grabs a plate for himself.

“Of course, buddy! I know you love waffles!” Hunk says joyfully.

Lance smiles and digs into his breakfast. “Don’t get me wrong, I love pancakes too, but I don’t usually get to have waffles. It makes them super special, you know?” he says around a mouthful of food and Pidge makes a face.

They finish their breakfast and Lance quickly changes into day clothes before they’re ushering him out the door and into the car. Hunk is driving and Pidge is navigating, which leaves Lance in the backseat with Keith, who is sitting close to the middle and looking out the front windshield. Lance slides his leg over and presses his knee to Keith’s. They’re always careful when they’re around everyone else, but Lance can’t help it. It’s his birthday and he’s really excited that Keith is here.

Lance recognizes their destination as soon as they start to get close. “We’re going to the aquarium!?” he squeals.

The aquarium is one of Lance’s favorite spots. He could visit it a million times and never get tired. He looks over and sees Keith trying to suppress a smile. He must be remembering all the times Lance has talked about his endless love for this place. They pull into the parking lot and spot Curtis and Shiro standing by the entrance. Lance springs from the car as soon as it stops moving. He’s bouncing on his toes, hopping from one foot to the other. He’s so excited he can hardly wait! The others climb out of the car and they make their way to the doors. All their tickets were purchased in advance so they don’t even have to wait in line!

“Alright, everyone,” Shiro’s commanding dad-voice intones, “let’s all have a good time and try to stick together. If we do get separated, though, we’ll meet at the café at two o’clock. Got it?” Everyone nods. Shiro turns and heads toward the exotic fish habitats, walking hand in hand with Curtis; the rest of them trailing behind.

After sharks, the exotic fish are probably next on Lance’s list of favorites. He also loves the jellyfish and all the varieties of octopus. Sharks are his favorite because they are strong and sleek. They’re survivors and they’re fighters; they can be smart and there are so many different types of sharks to love. The exoic fish are cool because they are beautiful, and sometimes deadly (a lot like Keith, now that Lance thinks about it). The jellyfish are just relaxing to watch; and the octopi are crazy smart, which is something Lance has a lot of respect for.

Keith’s shoulder brushes up against his as Lance studies a lion fish. He tries to keep the blush from his face. It’s seems Keith is having a hard time keeping his distance today, too.

“Hey,” Keith whispers.

Lance smiles. “Hey”

“Enjoying the aquarium so far?”

Lance steals a quick glance at Keith. “Did you do this?”

“I may have mentioned it when everyone was planning what to do,” Keith remarks casually.

Lance ducks his head to hide his grin. “Thank you. I love it.”

“Good. I’m glad.” Lance moves to the next window and Keith follows. “I’d really love to see the sharks, though.” Lance smiles widely now. He peeks over his shoulder at Keith and catches the fond look in his eyes. It makes Lance feel all warm and tingly. “I really wanna see them with you,” Keith says. “You think we could get away from everyone else without them noticing?”

Lance observes the others as they mill about. Pidge is engrossed in watching the clownfish and yellow tangs. She keeps smacking at Hunk’s arm and muttering obscure lines and details about _Finding Nemo_. Shiro and Curtis are slowly strolling through the habitat and are about to enter the next one.

“I think if we go now, we just might,” Lance states.

He flashes a playful look at Keith and they both start to casually meander toward the shark habitats, trying not to draw attention. Shiro and Curtis have already moved into the next area by the time he and Keith reach the path to the sharks. Pidge and Hunk are still babbling back and forth about the fish from _Finding Nemo_. They duck into the passage and away from the others.

“We could pass through the jellyfish area on the way there,” Lance remarks.

He doesn’t say it for any particular reason, just because. His body is buzzing with excitement and his heart is playing jump rope in his chest. This happens every time he and Keith manage to be the least bit romantic around the others. It’s like the thrill of being near a crush - flirting with the danger of discovery and toeing the line of exposure. It’s a rush of endorphins and adrenaline. A dangerous mixture by any standards.

Lance has just managed to get his heartbeat under control when he feels Keith’s fingers brush his. He jumps and glances around, frantically looking for the others, but they’re nowhere around. Keith’s calm eyes track him and he takes Lance’s hand completely, weaving their fingers together. Lance feels the heat rising to his face, but he doesn’t try to stop it. Keith makes him feel grounded, but so completely out of control all at the same time. Lance finds him near impossible to resist.

“Why don’t you tell me about your favorite animal, Sharkboy,” Keith teases playfully, a massive smile on his face. It makes butterflies explode in Lance’s stomach; at least until the nickname registers, then they fall dead. Lance purses his lips.

“Watch it Mr. Always-Wears-Red, or I’ll start calling you LavaGirl,” Lance quips.

“You wouldn’t,” Keith gasps in mock offense. They glare playfully at each other, locked in a battle of wills until Lance breaks into laughter, leaning into Keith. He feels Keith’s lips connect with his temple and the butterflies burst to life again. He could have a million days like this and it would never be enough. Lance pulls back and smiles at Keith; then begins to regale him with all the details about every shark they see, pointing at each one so that Keith knows exactly which one he’s talking about. He even sprinkles in some general information.

“Sharks don’t actually have bones. Bones would make sharks heavy and they need to be light to move around and catch their prey, so their skeletal system is actually made of cartilage,” Lance shares.

Keith quirks an eyebrow and looks around at the sharks. They’re still holding hands and it makes Lance all bubbly inside.

“Sharks are most likely as old as dinosaurs, or older. Scientists say there’s evidence they could have survived the extinction event.” Lance continues and Keith smiles at him. “Shark skin feels like sandpaper; and the average shark can bite with up to forty thousand pounds of pressure per square inch.”

Keith’s eyebrows shoot to his hairline. Lance peers at a few of the sharks. He spots a tell-tale elongated head.

“That one is the hammerhead shark,” Lance says pointing at it. “It has three hundred and sixty degree vision because of where it’s eyes are. Most sharks have close to that, but the hammerhead has complete three hundred sixty vision.” Lance hums as he studies the shark. “They also have the best ability to feel electric fields of all the sharks, which helps them find their food. All sharks do that, but hammerhead sharks do it the best.”

He glances over at Keith and he isn’t even looking at the shark. He’s looking at Lance with that tender, soft expression on his face and that fond twinkle in his eyes. It’s the same look Keith always gets when he’s going on and on about something he loves. Heat spreads over Lance’s face and down his neck, all the way to his chest. Keith’s eyes fall to his lips and Lance’s breath stalls in his throat. Keith’s gaze lifts back to his. Keith takes a breath and his lips part.

“Do you wanna be my boyfriend?” Keith asks, a rush of air; and if Lance could stop breathing again, he would.

Keith wants to make it official, this thing between them? He wants to call Lance his boyfriend and… and… he wants to make this real!? Lance feels tears of joy pricking in his eyes.

“Yes,” he chokes out, finally able to push some air past the lump in his throat. He nods again and again, his smile so wide it hurts. An unrestrained sob of joy bursts from his lips and he wraps his arms around Keith’s neck. Keith arms settle around his waist and he presses their cheeks together, nuzzling his nose by Lance’s ear. Lance bites his lip. “My boyfriend,” he whispers and he feels Keith smile.

Keith leans back just enough so that their noses brush. “Your boyfriend,” he says softly.

“Best birthday gift ever.” Lance can’t contain his smile.

Keith tilts his chin up and captures Lance’s lips. This isn’t the first time they’ve kissed, but it’s certainly more special than all the other times. This is their first kiss as a couple. Lance leans in and feels Keith’s hands slide higher on his back, pulling him closer. The glossy strands of Keith’s hair flow through Lance’s fingers as he drags his hands up Keith’s head, holding him close. It’s a swoon worthy kiss. Lance feels giddy and light headed and amazing. He could fly to the moon and back.

He reluctantly pulls his mouth away from Keith’s and tips his forehead forward until they’re touching again.

“Oh,” Shiro’s says from somewhere nearby. Lance and Keith break apart and turn to see the others all staring at them. Shiro’s mouth hangs open a bit in surprise while Curtis is sporting an amused grin. Pidge is staring at them with eyes wide and eyebrows as high as they could possibly go; and Hunk’s face is slack in stunned shock.

“How long has this been going on?” Pidge asks.

“How long have you been standing there?” Keith shoots back.

Lance snorts and buries his face in Keith’s shoulder, because he can do that now. They’re not keeping anything secret anymore. They’re officially together. Lance gazes up at Keith. They have a million moments ahead of them and Lance wants every single one. He wants every single moment with Keith and then a million more. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of it. How could he ever get enough of someone like Keith?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
